Miscalculate
by sasunaru addict
Summary: Sasuke has to make Naruto more ladylike and be the most popular girl in school. But what if the thing he is after also changes. Her Heart. SasukexFemNaruto Chapter 5 up!
1. The Dare

Miscalculate

Chapter 1: The Dare

A group of friends huddled in a nearby tree is covered in a tension so thick, that it couldn't be cut even with a sharp knife. Suddenly, Kiba couldn't stand the deafening silence anymore and decided to break the tension between the two prodigies. (Guess who?)

"I'm bored! Anyone have an idea on what we can do?" Kiba said, in an earsplitting voice.

"Shut up, Kiba. Maa… Maa.. You guys are so troublesome…" groaned Shikamaru lazily. The other two boys not entirely oblivious to the conversation but decided to ignore them and tried again to outdo the other while glaring of course. Neji decided to settle it once and for all.

"Uchiha, I've got an idea. How about we settle our competition on who the best prodigy will be, by a certain challenge that I thought of."

"That's fine with me. I can do whatever challenge you asked me to do." Sasuke smirked and looked at Neji as if daring him to say a protest to that. Neji decided to pay no heed.

"Let's see… Well there's this one Uzumaki kid, you know her right" Sasuke nodded and urge him to go on. "Anyway you have to make her the most popular girl in the campus and make her more lady-like.And it's gonna be tough considering she is a tomboy and doesn't get along with boys that much."

"You've got yourself a deal Hyuuga." responded Sasuke in a triumphant tone, so much for the Uchiha pride. "Just wait after I'm finish with you."

Author's Note: Bad? Good?


	2. The Talk

**Miscalculate **

Chapter 2: The Talk

Last night was spent by Sasuke planning for their meeting, meaning the soon-to-be talk between Sasuke and Naruto. Finally, he thought of an idea on how to make Naruto trust him completely.

Today was the first day to execute the plan, with Sasuke trying to find—

----------Scene Change----------

Uzumaki Naruto was walking to the school, her long hair flowing behind her like a golden veil, her tan skin made to perfection and her cerulean eyes shining brightly like the sun. Looks of admiration were given to her by people. She can almost be compared to an angel.

"Naruto! Hey! Wait up!" A voice behind her called. Naruto turned around, her serene expression utterly changed. You can almost see a vein popped on her head. She officially wanted to kill her beloved friend right now. Of course, this is a major turn-off to boys.

"Can you lower down your voice Haku. I'm having a bad morning right now, can't you see!" Naruto said with a slight anger and contempt in her voice.

"Ooohhh…. Someone got on up on the wrong side of the bed…" teased Haku. No one knows how he and Naruto become enemies to best friends but who cares. It's better to stay on the good side of the blonde.

Naruto and Haku had been best friends for three years now. Naruto had a good name before 'that' incident 2 years ago. But 'that' incident made their bonds stronger than ever. They decided that they stay true with the other.

----------Scene Change----------

Uchiha Sasuke knocked at the door of the Principal's Office. When he heard a voice say "come in'. He walked in with a grace only associated with the Uchihas. The principal offered Sasuke a seat and he sat down near the principal's table.

"Madam, please let me be transferred to this new schedule." And he hand over the self-made schedule to Tsunade, the school's principal while her secretary, Shizune peered at the paper curiously. For as far as they know, the Uchiha never complained about his schedule. Tsunade decided to question him.

"And why the sudden want to change of your schedule?" Tsunade said questioningly. Sasuke remained stoic in his seat.

"Because I don't feel very comfortable with my classmates." And that was that. Tsunade knew that this was the longest answer she could get from Sasuke.

"Alright then. Just hand this to the teachers of your new schedule." Tsunade started scribbling on a piece of paper and give it to Sasuke. "I will inform your old teachers about your transfer."

'Thank you very much Madam." Sasuke gratefully thanked her and walked out of the room.

Unknown to the students and teachers, Tsunade was Naruto's aunt. It was kept a secret except for Shizune, Naruto and herself. The blonde girl preferred to keep it that way, for she doesn't want any bias from Tsunade if she had some school problems.

Since Naruto's parents died, Tsunade had taken her to her custody.

When she saw the schedule made by Sasuke, she found it strange that all of Naruto's classes are identical to his. Tsunade wanted to ask but chose to stay silent. She had a lot to think about, other than these things.

Author's Note: I know you want Naruto and Sasuke to meet already. But maybe the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews by the way.

Second Chapter - Good or Bad?


	3. The Meeting

**Miscalculate **

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Naruto hurriedly ran to the bus stop trying to catch up to the next bus. She didn't notice that a car was speeding towards her. "Honk! Honk! Honk!" The car honked at her. She turned around to see that a car stopped only 3 inches away before it hit her. She dropped to her knees due to nervousness and almost heart attack.

And then memories came back at her. The car accident of her parents. Their death… That is when her sight seemed to darken and the last thing she saw was an ebony-haired man hovering her…

----------Scene Change----------

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. She realized then that she fainted right in front of the car. She closed her eyes before she remembered that—

"OH MY GOD! I MISSED SCHOOL TODAY! OLD HAG IS GOING TO KILL ME!" she got up and proceeded to find her clothes.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, dobe?" She nearly shivered at the unemotional voice. She turned around and saw a pissed off Sasuke.

"You're that bastard who almost hit me… Grrrr…" said Naruto furiously.

"You're the one who passed out right in front of my car and caused me to miss school today." Replied Sasuke, broodingly and was about to walk away when—

"Well, it's not my fault since I'm not the one who's an amateur in driving." Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks. Naruto smirked at that. He faced Naruto and glared at her.

"You're the one to talk. It is not I who fainted with no reason at all." Naruto stayed quiet when again she remembered her parent's accident. Sasuke hushed seeing the blonde's eyes, turbulent of emotions. From anger, to sadness and downcastness. He decided to change the subject.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He said, with voice, void of emotion.

"Thank you. But I think I can manage." She smiled at him. Her voice betraying what she felt at the moment.

"Okay. I'll take my leave now. By the way Naruto, here are your garments." He handed Naruto her clothing and walked out of the room. She then realized that Sasuke knew her name. She wanted to ask how but before she could question him, he was already gone.

Naruto sighed. 'I think I'll go home now.' And started to get dressed.

----------Scene Change----------

Uchiha Sasuke strolled to go to his car. 'This was much easier than I thought. This is not a part of my plan but who cares. It veritably made my task easier.'

Author's Notes: Thanks for the Chapter 2 reviews. Also I want to dedicate this fanfic to my bestfriends, m3j2 , Clarissa, Kim, Jonalyn and Juju!

I'll try to update everyday but I'm not making promises…


	4. The Project

**Miscalculate **

Chapter 4: The Project

The next day, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke in her every class.

'Is it just me or is Sasuke stalking me?' She wondered. 'As far as I can recall he was not in my class on my first two weeks of school.' That is when Naruto decided to approach Sasuke and ask him.

-------------In Chemistry Class--------------

"Okay! Please keep quiet for a moment! I have something to announce!" said the Chemistry Professor, sternly. And the class settled down. "Our first project will be a scientific paper about…" And the teacher babbled on and on…

"This project will be done by pair. I have assigned the partners for this project and is posted outside the bulletin board." At that said, the teacher walked out of the room, followed by the girls (except Naruto) betting on who Sasuke's partner will be.

What they saw made them gasp in surprise. The name they saw next to Sasuke wasn't their names. It's… It's… "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

----------Scene Change----------

The blonde stood up from her seat when she heard her name being yelled and walked out of the room with her ever loyal friend, Haku.

"What do you think is the commotion about, ne Haku?" She asked Haku.

"Dunno, Naru-chan. Let's just ask the girls." Naruto wanted to kill Haku for calling her Naru-chan but held herself.

He then held one of the girl's shoulder and made her look at him." Hey! Can you tell us what the ruckus is about?"

"It's because our beloved Sasuke-kun gets to partner with that monster!" And pointed at Naruto. Haku got an urge to punch the fan girl for insulting his friend but decided not to and lets go of the girl. Haku looked at Naruto worriedly.

Sasuke came up to Naruto. "Oi! Dobe, when do you want to talk about the project? I want this done as soon as possible. And please don't mess up" At which Naruto returned with fury.

"I couldn't care less about you! And stop calling me dobe, teme!" But Sasuke wasn't listening and was walking away already. "Hey! I'm not yet done talking with you! Come back here, you bastard!" Naruto looked around and saw the glares from the girls. If looks could kill, Naruto would be DOUBLE dead by now.

----------Scene Change----------

Outside, Sasuke was an emotionless brat who doesn't seem to accept "no" from someone. But deep inside his facade, he really is a lonely child. Losing all his relatives except his brother Itachi. Being loved by people, but their love not the right kind of love.

All of this made him of who he is now.

A sadistic bastard.

---------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Good or Bad? Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter


	5. The Rival

Miscalculate

Chapter 5: The Rival

Sasuke and Naruto were walking in complete silence. He and Naruto wanted to finish their project

Naruto got an urge to break the silence but can't seem to get a hand on a topic. She wanted to ask Sasuke, again, about his schedule, but decided against it. She didn't want to be equally bombarded with questions and suspicions. She didn't realize that while her thoughts are running in her head, she was actually staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't take the unnerving stare anymore so he told Naruto. "Dobe, are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" She didn't apprehend that they were already at Sasuke's house (more like a mansion) and when she got out of her own world she saw Sasuke's house and her jaw dropped. She has never seen anything this big in her 15 years of life.

"Whoa! Sasuke this is your house! It's… It's… BIG!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes but inside, he is slightly amused by the blonde's antics.

"Shut up, dobe. I didn't plan this meeting just to see you gaping at my house. Come on. Let's get inside." And Sasuke opened the gate with a key, and then walked in with Naruto following behind.

------- Inside Sasuke's house --------

"—see this. Look, consider this equation: (NH4)2CO3 --- NH3 + CO2 + H2O. Is this equation balanced or not?" Sasuke said, testingly to Naruto. She answered undoubtedly.

"It's not balanced. To balance it you just have to add—" And their studying went on. They've been reviewing for the introduction of their scientific paper. They've been on it for 2 hours now. And Naruto is already cranky for being seated for almost 2 hours. She said openly.

"Oi, teme. Aren't you even going to give me some food? We've been studying for 2 hours now. Can't we even take a short break?"

"Fine, dobe. Just make sure that we get to finish our introduction today." And he left, leaving Naruto alone in the study room.

Naruto, who was waiting for Sasuke, remembered the time when she boldly approached Sasuke, to ask him about their schedule, being "coincidentally" the same.

------ Flashback ------

Naruto knew that when you hear the squealing of girls, means you are getting near the Uchiha prodigy.

She actually felt lucky when she found Sasuke walking to the gym for their P.E. class. She ran to Sasuke and talked to him.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! She smiled.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke replied sardonically. "What do you want?"

"Well… Umm… You see… I was going to ask how you got to transfer to a new schedule and why do my schedule and yours the same. And uhh…" Naruto went on, with Sasuke having his elegant eyebrows raised.

"Are you thinking that I'm stalking you?" He said, emotionlessly.

"No! I was just curious why my and yours schedule uhh… alike." Naruto frantically answered. Not wanting Sasuke to be suspicious. "Don't worry you're not really obliged to answer my question." With her hands waving in front of her face.

"Hn, usuratonkachi." And he strolled ahead of her, going inside the gymnasium. Naruto was dumbfounded, kind of disappointed for not having her question answered.

------ End of Flashback ------

In the end, she didn't get her answers but was glad to have him as her very own "rival" and maybe, just maybe, become her friend.

------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews I got from the last chapter! Love you guys!


	6. The Sibling

**Miscalculate **

Chapter 6: The Sibling

Sasuke was preparing snacks for his partner, when he heard a car enter the garage. Sasuke was surprised to see his brother arriving earlier that 9:00 pm. Itachi was always busy working that her almost have no time for his brother and himself.

Sasuke decided to greet his brother and maybe prepare food for him.

------- Scene Change ------

Naruto was waiting impatiently for Sasuke. He's been downstairs for almost an hour now. She made a decision to go downstairs and help Sasuke prepare for her free meal.

As she went down the stairs, she heard Sasuke talking to someone.

"Hello, aniki. How's work?" Sasuke said politely. Naruto was shocked to hear him talk respectfully for once.

"Fine. And who is this young lady?" Itachi questioned Sasuke, looking at Naruto.

"We are doing our project in Chemistry, aniki. And this dobe here is Uzumaki Naruto." He said, pointing at Naruto, who was slightly angered by Naruto's "pet name, especially it was Sasuke calling her names.

"Oi, dobe! Do you want to eat or what?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's bantering about calling her names. Itachi was to some extent amused by Naruto and said…

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Naruto-san? Sasuke and I will gladly have you as our guest for supper." He smiled at Naruto. But she knew it was fake smile since it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Maybe next time, Uchiha-san. But thank you for the offer." She smiled. Sasuke, feeling a little bit left out, also tried to persuade the blonde to stay for dinner.

"We can finish our introduction today if you stay for supper." Naruto know she couldn't win with the Uchihas "combining forces". She sighed.

"Okay then. But Sasuke-teme make sure that we finish our introduction tonight, or else."

"Or else what?" Sasuke said challengingly. It was fun to see the blonde all worked up even with simple teasing. Now Itachi was the one feeling left out.

'I wonder where she got all her hyper ness and never-ending energy. Probably sugar. Yup, definitely sugar.

------- Scene Change -------

When Naruto finished saying her "thank-you's" and "goodbyes", she started to walk home but Sasuke insisted that her drove her to her house.

"Okay. Fine. If you insist, I need to go home now and it is also getting late." Sasuke brought her to his personal car, given to him by his brother during his last birthday.

-------- Scene Change --------

'All is going according to plan.' Sasuke smirked. 'Just you wait Hyuuga. By the end of this bet, you'll be licking by feet.'

--------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update. But I'm not that inspired to write a new chapter since I got few reviews for Chapter 5. Haha!


End file.
